


m.m.

by simplesilence



Series: darling, dearest, dead. [7]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence
Summary: those aren't really initials it just stands for memento mori
Series: darling, dearest, dead. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586734
Kudos: 4





	m.m.

10:36

i am avoiding a problem

my dad's working night shifts so i am totally going to call him batman

my head hurts but i'm not tired

i skipped dinner today

adrenaline adrenaline rush tangents subjects was it worth it

if mr.killion says shit about diaries again i'll most likely cry little does he know i was writing him a death note i doubt he'd care but still

four pages of fine print cursive over the past two days

i will pour out my emotions onto pages 

dear redacted and redacted and redacted

there's notes to people i've never spoken to

and notes i'm avoiding writing

it's a bit gothic, i guess, but i'll quote the title of my series of death notes

memento mori, amiright?

there would be loose endings with so many people if i died

i am always scared i will die tonight

if i die young please send out my notes

10:42


End file.
